The present invention relates to a foot-controlled water faucet for regulating the water outflow from a water faucet. A conventional water faucet is usually controlled by turning its knob with hand. We have already accustomed to the above operation for getting water from a water faucet. However it conceals many disadvantages that directly influence our living.
One usually turns on a water faucet with his uncleaned hand which contaminates the turning knob of the water faucet. Although hands are cleaned after washing when the one reaches to turn the knob the hand is contaminated and has to be washed again.
It is most irritating in using water faucet in public place, such as hospital, public lavatory, where is densely populated. People would even not dare to touch the water faucets, afraid of being contaminated and getting infectious diseases. In a family, a housewife is busy with household works. Her hands may be greased and dirty sometimes. It is extremely inconvenient and impractical for her to use her hands to turn on the water faucet.
On the other hand, according to the habit of 20 million population of Taiwan in using water, water is wasted unintendedly. As shown in Appendices 1 and 2, in a gross approximation, 109 billion liters of water is used per year. The bill is totally about NT 600 million. With the same assumption in calculating the water used in U.S.A. of 200 million population, 14 billion liters of water are used. The bill is enormous. If the money is saved for the constructions and benefits for the country, people would live better and wealthier.
Therefore the invention is based on the problem of designing a convenient and practical device such that it no longer has the disadvantages described above.
The present invention provides a water faucet controlled by foot without using hands to operate. Hands would not be contaminated again after a thorough wash. Just step on the bladder of the invention and water flows out from the water faucet. When releasing the bladder, water stops flowing. The force pressing on the bladder, water stops flowing. The force pressing on the bladder may regulate the outflow. If long period of water outflow is necessary, the present invention can also be controlled as an ordinary water faucet.